2.0
=Ultimate Haters (Battle 9)= Ultimate Haters is the ninth episode in Total Drama Rap Battles. ''It is a rap battle between Gwen and Courtney. Battle '''Chris': Last time on Total Drama Rap Battles! Izzy and Lightning put on an awesome show! It was amazing! Lightning thought that he was fighting with ease, but in the end, Izzy was triumphant and she sends Lightning to the Peanut Gallery now! Izzy: Yay! When I win the prize I'm going to sell all of the money and buy....EVERYTHING! Yay! Lightning: (runs over to the Peanut Gallery while cheering) Ha! That girl must be sha-crazy if she ever thought she was going to beat me! Duncan: Uh...Dude? Lighting: I mean REALLY! You don't get much dumber than that! She didn't stand a chance! Ezekiel: Uh..Yo? Man? Lightning: I got this game in the SHA-BAG! Ezekiel, Duncan, Sadie and Alerobot: YOU LOST! Lightning: What? That's sha-crazy! Your all SHA-CRAZY! Chris: Well that was fun. But now, you all saw this coming. It had to be done. I present you all, the rap battle you all were wishing to just sink your teeth into. Oh! The ratings! It's.....Gwen and Courtney! Begin! Courtney: Gwen, let me just start and say that you are the lowest most selfish lifeform I've ever seen. You get grabby with the prize, grabby with boyfriends, what else have you taken, who do you think you are the queen.! That title is taken, by none other than me. Your a lowlife goth and I'm a CI freaking T! Gwen: Courtney? Really? I'm the grabby one? You've tried to grab duncan, but you've never won. You're a loser, a nagger, a little C.I.T. What does that stand for? Oh yeah. Cold. Idiotic. Trash. Courtney: Cold? Idiotic? Trash! Are you done?! You're not looking the right way if you want to see the Idiotic One! Go find Justin and borrow his mirror and take a look. You're the trash and the grabage! And me? I'm off the hook. You want to know something so pathetic, it would make you cry? Think back to TDI and that guitar guy. I can't believe someone like him would stoop so low, just to have himself be smitten and have you ruin his show! Gwen: Uh...I....THATS IT! Enough! This has went to far! Courtney, I'm not the one who nagged Duncan away. I'm not the one who has got eliminated every way. You weren't even supposed to be around in TDA, in my opinion you shouldve just stayed AWAY! Like really, you're nothing, without those little lawyers. If you didnt have them you'd be nothing, just a cold hearted little girl! Courtney: When I compete I'm here to STAY! In Season 1 and 3 I didn't even have my PDA! But even without, I still would have been on the ball, I flew higher then you did, and I watched you fall. I outbested you, I triumphed! You lost. You're hanging on by a hair. When you look around for friends. You might as well look nowhere Gwen: Courtney, dear, are you somehow lost? I mean, I was the runner up in season 1, I got unfairly beaten out, in season 3. Like, seriously. My mind is boggled by how stupid you are! So just shut up, go home, and take your losing vibe with you! Courtney: Loser, LOSER, I am A CIT. The only thing i taste is VICTORY. Duncan ran away because he was dumb as a shoe. Want proof of how dumb he is, well he hooked up with you. Gwen step down, and take the Whatever of Shame! I would pay money to have you fall out of a plane! AGAIN! Chris: And that's a rap! Get it? Because we're done and this is a rap battle? It's fun(cut off by Courtney) Courtney: (practically hisses at Chris) WE'RE NOT DONE UNTIL SHE GETS IT! Gwen: Bring it! Chris: But we're overtime! Courtney: (backhands Chris) Peanut Gallery: Ohh! Courtney: (is fuming) LISTEN...TO...ME...YOU.....PIECE OF TRASH! You want to believe your the favorite and the best. My episode numbers are higher, and I have MORE FRIENDS Heather hates you! Leshawna doesn't like you! Trent must despise you, so what do you do? Alejandro's my man, he's better than Duncan. He's hot, he's actually smart and he's got a nice tan. So SHUT UP you goth and give in. I AM COURTNEY. THAT MEANS I'M GONNA WIN! Gwen: Courtney you a low life, a lose. You have no friends. I have no friends? Ha. I'm laughing at you. Also if Alejandro even liked you why would he go for Heather? He never liked you it was a plan, for them to get together. Courtney you have no life. Your a disappointment to all. Courtney, you lier, deciever, full of nothing! You think you're the big stuff? Well, news for you, thats what I am, sweetie. So pack your bags, your little PDA, and get out of here. You got nothing else to say. Chris: DONE! We are done! Okay. So....There isn't much to say. Who do you think won? End Who's the Winner? The Loner Goth.......or.......The Type A